


one cup (and a latte love), please

by seohngjin (cngkyns)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Sungjin, Fluff, M/M, with pining jae ft. youngk shaking his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngkyns/pseuds/seohngjin
Summary: Honest to God, Jae hates coffee. Hates them with a burning passion, hates its scent, its taste, and being within five meters of a freshly brewed cup.But when there's a certain Park Sungjin around, he thinks he can take it all.





	one cup (and a latte love), please

 

 

"Jae, for the love of God and your own sweet health, please stop ordering coffee."

Though his nerves are jittery and his fingers are shaking from the excess caffeine in his bloodstream, Jae maintains a calm, blank face as he stares up at his two friends across the table. He appears serene, almost as if his heart isn't pounding twice as hard from being so near to the love of his life and that the coffee wasn't destroying him by the minute. "Hm? What do you mean?" 

"You're literally dying in front of us," Younghyun says, eyeing up the elder's trembling hands. "Why do you keep on drinking coffee when you can't handle them?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Wonpil chimes in. He drinks his own coffee through the big, mischievous grin on his face, a sly note hanging in his words. "He keeps on doing it because he wants to talk to the cute barista over there." 

Younghyun raises an eyebrow, perks up in his seat to peek at the barista through the heads of all the customers there. Picking up his iced coffee and sipping it from the straw, he says, "Is it still about him? I thought you made a move already." 

"What do you mean, still about him?" Jae attempts to brush it off with a dismissive laugh. "It was never about him in the first place. He's not even cute. I, uh, simply developed a taste for finely grind coffee recently." 

"Fine, like the barista who made it for you," Wonpil adds. He dodges a crumpled tissue thrown his way, releasing a trickle of high-pitched giggles. 

Letting out a sigh of sympathy, Younghyun shakes his head in disbelief. "Man, I know you're pathetic, but I didn't know you were this pathetic, Jae. How hard is it to make a move? Just, like, talk to him already." 

"What do you mean? I've talked to him several times. You know, whenever we order something." Jae makes vague hand gestures in the air, pointing at the general direction of the counter and flailing his hands about. "We talk. I put my order, he confirms it, and he gives me my change. So there, I've made my move."

All this earns him a shake of the head and an eye roll from Younghyun. "Nah, Jae, you get what I mean. You complain that you never get through him at all, that he's dumb oblivious to your feelings, considering how attentive he is, but have you tried talking to him properly? Like saying  _good morning, how are you,_ and _I think you're really cute_ , instead of plain _hi I want one cup please_?" 

"Uh, I have?" 

"Oh really? What did you say?" 

"I asked him what he'd recommend." 

Again, Younghyun releases another sigh, though it was deeper and more exasperated this time around. His best friend, for all the trash talking and the bragging he's worth, was truly a pitiful case. Wonpil does nothing but laugh. 

 

 

And so here Jae stands, swallowing the butterflies that threaten to pour out of his mouth as he waits in line to order his next cup of coffee. Don't ask him why. His fingers are an earthquake with how hard they're shaking right now, and Jae's legs are trembling with his boosted jitters, but he kind of wants to talk to the barista again and the only thing he can do is, well, order another cup. 

After the person in front of him walks away, Jae balls his fists and steps forward, rehearsing his lines beneath his breath, fingers drumming a rhythm on the counter out of nervousness. The cute barista bustles behind the counter for a bit, not yet taking his order, so Jae takes time to calm his heart. 

Yet his heart races again when said cute barista, Sungjin, appears behind the counter, his trademark sunny smile already on his face. His eyes, round and curved prettily, were staring up at him through pretty blonde bangs, an intense brightness shining from him that Jae wants to evade. 

"Hello!" the barista says, voice sweet and cheerful. "What would you like to order?" 

_Caramel macchiato, caramel macchiato, caramel macchiato..._

Jae blinks. Opens his mouth, attempts to form a coherent sentence. "I'd like, um..." Losing his words right as he needs it, he panics and points to a random drink on the menu, pretending it was too far for him to read. "I'd like the, um...this one, the--" 

Sungjin follows the trail of his fingers. "The green tea latte?"  

Fuck, no. 

"Uh, yeah! That. One green tea latte, please."  

The barista nods. "Okay! One green tea latte coming right up for--" 

"Jae." 

"--Jae," Sungjin says without missing a beat, noting down the order. When he catches the surprise on his customer's face, his smile brightens more, if that was even possible. "Our regular customer. Would that be all?" 

With his name and presence being acknowledged like that, Jae wants to throw up the butterflies right here, right now, but he decides against it. That wouldn't be appropriate, not when it's in front of the love of his life.  He can wait til he's back at the table, then puke it all on Wonpil, and then Younghyun can clean it up. Nodding to Sungjin with a shaky "yes," he fishes for his wallet and pays the designated amount on trembling hands. As he walks back to his seat with the receipt and waiting for his name to be called, he swallows the butterflies in his stomach and stumbles to his friends. 

"So how did that go?" Younghyun asks him, not taking his eyes off his phone. Beside him, Wonpil eyes Jae up and down with mischief glinting in his eyes, preparing to tease him again.

Their eldest friend slumps in his seat. "He knows my name at least." 

"He does?" 

"Yeah. I didn't need to tell him my name when I ordered my drink." 

At once, Younghyun and Wonpil's eyes shine at Jae. "Really? Does that mean anything?" 

"I don't know," Jae repeats for the nth time that day. "I don't know. It might be because I've been coming here every morning for the past three months, but all I know is that my hands won't stop shaking and I'm going to die from caffeine overdose." 

Wonpil lets out a low whistle. "That's impressive."

"If that's all it takes for a cute barista to know your name, I'd say it's worth it," Younghyun comments, once again returning to his phone. 

 

 

Honest to God, Jae hates coffee. Hates them with a burning passion, hates its scent, its taste, and being within five meters of a freshly brewed cup. Those drinks, or _revolting bean juice_  as he affectionately calls it, makes him want to gag and pour out the remnants of whatever meal he had prior, not to mention the jitters he gets from those drinks never put him to ease. He ends up bouncing from wall to wall for at least fourty-eight hours and drowning in existential crisis, all because of a cup of bitter bean juice.  

But when there's a certain Park Sungjin around, he thinks he can take it all. 

If anyone finds him shaking in a fetal position, his hair mussed from rolling on the floor while coffee cups were scattered around his room, the only answer he can give is  _Darn those sparkly eyes_. It's not his fault that he drinks all of them. It's those sparkly eyes that peek at him from behind the counter.

Who can say no to coffee (and trembling hands, and bouncy feet, and a heartbeat that threatens to burst out of his chest) when the barista sweetly implores you to buy one? 

"You realise he never does that, right," Younghyun interrupts his thoughts, staring right through Jae's soul. Really, he deserves some credit for putting up with the elder's questionable, and often pitiful antics. "The poor guy has never forced you to drink coffee. All he does is stand there, watch you flail like an idiot, and take your order." 

"No. I'm very sure it's his fault," his best friend insists. The light from his laptop screen, where Jae's finishing up a song for his company, illuminates his face in a pale glow that makes him more washed out than ever. Beside his elbow lay a plate of double chocolate cookies, piled to form an enticing mountain of gooey sweetness. Younghyun eyes the plate.

"If you're not gonna eat those cookies, I might take one," he singsongs, reaching out for it. 

Jae pushes the plate towards him. "Go ahead. You were the one who bought me the bag, anyway."

"Yeah, bought it for you but you haven't touched it since you came, what, three hours ago," Younghyun complains through a mouthful of chewing. "Better finish it off before Wonpil comes home. The kid's gonna vacuum the entire plate in one breath."

"You finish it off, I can't eat anymore food. Had too much latte this morning."

"How much did you drink, anyway?" 

A shrug. "One large cup." 

Younghyun's eyebrows almost jump out of his forehead. "One  _large_  cup? You realise you're gonna, uh, drop dead, right?"

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault Sungjin looks at me like that!" Throwing his hands up in the air, Jae slumps into his chair and lets out a depressed groan. "He's just too pretty, man. Too pretty for his own good." 

"And you're weak." Nudging the elder with his knee, Younghyun smirks behind his cookie. "You're way more pathetic than I made you out to be." 

"Shut up. If you see the way Sungjin looks at me, you'd drop dead too." 

"I know, I know." Younghyun leans against the back of his chair. "He has the prettiest pair of eyes in the world, his smile is the sweetest, the way he speaks can lull you to sleep, and his singing voice sounds like that of a chorus of angels. His coffee tastes the best, even if you hate them to hell and back, and the way he moves is gentle and graceful. I understand why you're attracted--" 

Jae lifts up his head from the table. "That's exactly what I've been saying about him. What, do you like him too? Are you trying to steal my man from me?"

His friend lets out a bark of laughter. "Jeez, Jae, I didn't know you had this in you! Of course I don't like him-- though he is attractive, if I say so myself-- but I was just repeating all the things you told me this past week. You're a real big sap sometimes."

The elder groans. "I don't know what to do! It's been a long time since I liked a person this much, man; I've never met a guy as cute and soft as him! He never raises his voice, has never greeted me with anything but a smile, and his eyes are so goddamn beautiful, it's like they hold the entire universe! We barely talk but he's so observant and notices the smallest things about me, like how I prefer sugar over cream or whatever. I've never even mentioned it to him once. You know I'm whipped for that kind of attention--" 

"--or any kind of attention at all," Younghyun slips in. 

"--And I wish I could just shoot my shot, but..." The energy leaves out of Jae's body, his shoulders deflating and his torso slumping over the table once more. "Who am I to him? He's a sweetheart, that's for sure, but that's because he treats everyone like that. It's not like I've been given special treatment or anything. He's been an angel from the beginning." 

His best friend raises an incredulous look. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Jae juts his bottom lip into a pout. "He's so nice and sweet to everyone. I like it, but that means the parts of him I fell for mean nothing at all. I'm not special to him, you know?" 

Their conversation halts then, a bittersweet note hanging in the air. Jae sits up again and resumes his work, plugging back his earphones to edit the song, while Younghyun stares at the living room opposite them, thinking of how to explain it to his friend. There clearly was a missing thread between his friend and the barista, but how does he break it to the elder... 

"Anyway, I think I'm sick," Jae mumbles out of nowhere. His hands are visibly quaking.

_He's such an idiot_ , Younghyun thinks.  

 

 

Out of concern for his health and emotional state, Jae's been forbidden from entering the coffee shop for the next three days. The day after that, Wonpil rattles to Jae's older sister about his newfound addiction to the bean juice, earning their friend an hour-long lecture about responsibility and looking after his health, while Younghyun hides the coffee shop discount card somewhere in the apartment. As a substitute for coffee, they buy him sandwiches, vitamins and energy drinks from the convenience shop nearby, even tossing in a few juices during the day to boost him. 

Jae tries not to mind. Really. He understands that his friends are taking care of him so well, appreciates them from the bottom of his heart, but he can't help and protest against the treatment.

"So when do I get to see Sungjin again?" he whines, the entire length of his body draped over his friends' couch. A quarter of his legs were left dangling off the arm of the couch, his head cushioned by a mismatch of pillows and his jacket on the other end. 

Wonpil shrugs, eyes glued to the TV screen and hands gripping the controller hard. "When you're feeling better."

"But I wasn't even sick in the first place?"

On the floor beside the coffee table, Younghyun growls as he attacks Wonpil in-game, then dodges his roommate's counterattack. "Dammit, Pil, can you stop being so fast? And Jae, you haven't slept well all week because of the darn coffee. You only have a day left to go, anyway" 

"A _day_?" Jae's voice rises incredulously. "How long is this...this punishment supposed to last?" 

"Three days. Cheer up, Jae, there's only twenty-four hours left." 

The elder glances at the digital clock on the TV cabinet, its white numbers flashing _SUNDAY,_ _09.11_  across the display. The coffee shop opens at eight a.m in the morning every day. Counting the hours left on his fingers, Jae says, "No, I have twenty-two hours and forty-nine minutes left." 

Younghyun snickers at him. "Did you really count it down to the minute?" 

"Well, it's important! I need to know the exact time left until I get to meet him again," Jae replies, red ears flushing with an embarrassed red. "I...I can't wait, okay." 

"You're whipped," Wonpil whistles. 

"But on the good side, there's less than twenty-four hours left til you see him again," Younghyun points out. Then, a second later, he yelps in glee when he wins the round, throwing his arms high in the air. "Oh, Pil, did you see that! I won! Ha!" 

 

 

When Jae is finally allowed back into the coffee shop, heavy feet trudging inside and his eyes half-closed with sleepiness, he isn't thinking about anything. Isn't feeling anything. Isn't smelling or tasting or seeing anything, save for the ugly drowsiness that hangs on his eyelids. What with the brownish hues of the cafe, mixed with the dim lighting and the soft jazz playing in the background, Jae's sleepiness was returning every minute. He'd forgotten the reason why he entered in the first place on a dreaded Monday morning-- why was he inhaling the stink of bitter beans? Shouldn't he be commuting to work right now?

"Oh, Jae! You're back," a familiar, gentle voice greets him. 

Jae snaps awake. In his early-morning, grumpy haze, he'd made his way to the counter on autopilot without realising it. In front of him was the embodiment of the sun dressed in the shop's uniform, teeth peeking out of his adorable smile. Sungjin's eyes glitter in excitement as Jae approaches the counter, an unmistakable glint shining in them. 

Raising a hand in an awkward greeting, Jae pulls his lips into a smile and says, "Morning, uh, Sungjin."

"I didn't see you for the past few days," the barista tells him. With no other customer queueing, Sungjin takes his time to converse with his favourite patron. "Were you busy?"

"Uh, very." Jae clears his throat at the white lie, averts the barista's invasive gaze by staring at the menu on the counter. "I had a project due so I, uh, rushed to work every morning." 

"I see. Is everything okay now?" 

"Yup. Of course. Nothing to worry about." 

"So what would you like to order today?" Sungjin asks, gesturing at the menu. "Would you like to try today's special to celebrate your return? It's a new drink we just released and it tastes amazing. I think you'd like it."

"Sure." 

"I'll make the most delicious one you'll ever taste," the barista says, punching the order into the machine. "After all, only the best deserve the best drinks." 

Of course, since he wasn't fully awake yet, most of the words escaped out of Jae's ears. Flashing a brief, polite smile and mumbling a sleepy, "thanks," he reaches for his wallet and pays the designated amount. Right as he turns around to search for an empty seat, Sungjin sends him a soft look. 

Later, Sungjin arrives at his table with a mug of coffee, a sweet scent wafting out from it and enveloping their noses. He discreetly leaves a tissue beside the mug, hoping the number written in black marker would catch attention, but Jae doesn't look up from his phone and only sips his drink. 

 

 

"Jae, if you'd open your eyes for one second, maybe you'd realise you don't have to suffer this much just so you can see the love of your life." 

Head down on the table, his coffee untouched beside his hand, Jae replies with a low groan. It's almost four in the afternoon, the cafe is filled with the warm chatter of the day's crowd, but he feels like it was the same Monday morning from last week. Everything was too loud. His head was pounding. He was miserable. And Sungjin, as always, was beautiful.  

"No one's asking you to drink this much coffee, you idiot." Younghyun prods his side with a finger. "You're torturing yourself too much." 

"Leave me alone. I just wanna see him, okay." 

"Then do it properly? If you looked up right now, you'd notice he's staring at you." 

At that, the elder whips his head up, almost giving himself whiplash with how fast he moved. Though there were a few staff members behind the counter, Jae could easily spot the iconic blonde of Sungjin's hair from among them, along with the pretty eyes that bore through his. It was amazing, really, how he didn't notice the pair of eyes on him when the stare was so strong, piercing through the rest of the customers in the cafe, almost invading himself. 

The barista's gaze shifts. 

"He's been staring at you the whole time, you know," Younghyun mutters, scrolling down his Twitter feed on his phone. "Standing there and watching you, not saying a word." 

"He was?" 

"Yeah. Seemed like he wanted to talk to you or something." 

"He does?" 

A shrug. "I don't know? It seemed like it, like he was longing for something or whatever. Why don't you ask?" 

Jae blinks. 

"You've wanted to talk to him for a while, anyway. Weren't you scared that he would shoo you away? Here's your chance to say hi.'  

No reply. 

Breaking out into an amused smile, Younghyun lightly pushes Jae's shoulder to get him moving. "Come on, man. You've wanted this for a long time. Go up there and talk." 

To both of their surprise, Jae stands up without another word, chair creaking against the wooden floor as he pushes it back. Long footsteps crossing the coffee shop, he somehow carries himself towards the counter, towards the current love of his life with a sudden burst of adrenaline and confidence. Younghyun was right. He'd always wanted to talk to the cute barista, and here was his chance. So why not go? 

When he's a foot away from the counter and Sungjin makes eye contact with him, he pauses walking. Shit. He doesn't have anything to say. What was he gonna do now? Turn back around? Google conversation starters?

Sungjin seems to solve that problem for him. Standing by the cashier machine, as he always does, he asks his favourite customer, "Ordering another cup of coffee?" 

"A-uh, no. I'm not." 

"Oh?"

Jae blinks thrice in succession. Panic begins to rise within him. What was he going to say? 

"Ah, do you want to try our new cake?" Sungjin bristles behind the counter, moving towards the cake display where rows of beautiful, enticing cakes were laid out. He points to a brown-and-black marble cake already divided into slices, showing off the brown interior and beige cream inside. "This is a hazelnut and chocolate cake, and it's been the hot stuff of our shop lately. It's pretty good." 

Jae shakes his head. "Uh, it's fine. I didn't come here to order anything. I just wanted to, um..."

"Mm?" 

"Uh." Scrambling for words, Jae stares down at the menu on the counter and recalls all the vocabulary in his head. "You look dazzling today." 

"Huh? Oh, me?" The barista touches his bangs, as if on instinct, before a shy grin spreads across his lips, his teeth peeking out once more. "Oh. Thanks. You look good today, too."

"Actually!" Jae holds one finger up, as if to silence Sungjin, then raises his head so their gazes meet. "What I mean to say is, you look dazzling, um, every day." 

The barista blinks in surprise. 

"You're... very cute," Jae adds, having no other words to say. All of a sudden, it flashes back to three years ago, when his Korean had been terrible and he stammered his way to settling down in his home country, English tongue mixing with his native language. "I, uh, like your coffee a lot."

"My coffee?" Sungjin raises his eyebrows. "Ah, I can tell. You come here most mornings, so..." 

"I actually hate coffee in general," Jae continues, panic rising inside as he realises he's digressing now, "but ever since you came here and I started drinking your coffee, I've begun to like it a lot. Well. Not all coffee. Just yours." 

"Ah, really?" A note of pleasant surprise tinges Sungjin's words. "Is it that good?" 

"Not only that, but you're really cute. And nice. And sweet." Jae pauses to take a breath. "Which is why I've been coming here every morning. Because you're cute. And I like your coffee." 

Sungjin doesn't say anything for a few moments, eyes flitting upwards as he processes it all, and Jae takes the opportunity to blush as he cringes at his words. What was he saying? What was the point of coming up to the barista, after all? Now he'd have to do the walk of shame, metaphorical tail in between his legs, and accept the fact that he was an idiot and no high-quality person would date him.

His thoughts get interrupted by said barista, who quirks yet another eyebrow in a confident manner. "So is this a confession, or?" 

Hanging his head low in embarrassment, Jae nods and mumbles, "Yeah." 

"So you like me? Great!" Out of nowhere, in a completely unexpected turn, Sungjin claps his hands brightly, the sound resonating within two feet of their radius. His sunshine smile is back on his face, his pretty eyes curves with unmistakable happiness. "Good. I'm glad. I thought I didn't have a chance." 

Jae gapes at him. "Huh?" 

"Yeah! I was kinda worried that I, a simple barista, wouldn't amount to anything to you, a respected...uh?" 

"Uh?"

Tilting his head, Sungjin asks, "What do you work as again? A...a guitarist?"

"A music producer." 

"Yeah! Yeah. I've always liked you from afar, but I thought, how can a simple barista go with a music producer?" Sungjin lifts his shoulders. "I was ready to give up."

It takes this long for his words to click in Jae's head. He frowns for a while, staring up at the ceiling to understand what had been said, before it dawns on him slowly and a large tension removes itself from his shoulders. Jabbing a finger to Sungjin's direction, he asks, "Wait, you like me?"

"Yeah! For a while, actually." 

"You _like_ me. Like, like  _like_  me." 

"Yeah." 

The frown on his face deepens. Jabbing the same finger to himself, Jae asks, "Wait, are you sure you like me? Jae? The music producer? Not some other Jae?"

"Uh, yeah. Unless you have a twin or I've mistook you for another person, I'm pretty sure I like you. After all, you've been coming here non-stop for the past three, almost four, months, and I've kinda liked you for...a month."

Jae gasps. Placing a hand to his chest, he lets out an "Oh my God!" and bursts into relieved laughter, his knees knocking against the counter as he buckles against it. "Oh my God," he repeats, voice increasing in pitch and volume, "oh my God oh my God oh my God! You like me back!" 

"Yeah, I've said that a bunch of times." 

"No way, dude!" Peals of laughter trickling from him, Jae bends over the counter and shakes his head. "No way! You liked me all this time! This sounds so fake!" 

"So do you." What with the contagious laughter and the looks everyone else were sending them, Sungjin begins to giggle, too. The tips of his ears begin to darken to a shy red, his fingers coming to fiddle with his piercings out of habit. "I can't believe you like me. That's why you've been coming almost every day, right? Because of me?" 

"Yes! I wouldn't have woken up early every morning if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have tried macchiato for the rest of my life if it wasn't for you. Man, I don't think I could've finished a song without seeing you once a day, because truth be told, you were kind of my muse and--"

"Okay, okay. I think we're becoming a tad too cheesy here." Though he says that, Sungjin doesn't stop giggling and fiddling with his piercings, his ears tingeing redder by the second. "I'm glad you confessed." 

"I'm glad you did, too."  Jae attempts to calm down by exhaling and schooling his face into a blank expression, but he couldn't help another smile from breaking out. After all, this news was too good to be true. "Jeez, this is so relieving. I thought I wouldn't get over you. I thought I'd spent the rest of my life pining after a local barista." 

"I thought I'd spend the rest of my life pining over a music producer, who was way out of my league." Coy smile teasing the corners of Sungjin's lips, he stares up at Jae's eyes, a new type of warmth leaking from his gaze. "So we like each other, huh. What do we do now?" 

"Hm." Pusring his lips in thought, Jae considers their options for a second, then shrugs. "Let's...go on a date. Wanna go for coffee?" 

Sungjin shakes his head. "No thanks, I already make that for a living. How about we go for another place? What about pizza?" 

Brightening at the suggestion, Jae bobs his head until his glasses slide down his nose, then he fishes out his phone from his pocket. "I love pizza! That sounds great. Can I get your number so I can--" 

"Ahem." 

Both of them flinch at the noise. Their conversation being held for a pause, Sungjin tiptoes to look over Jae's shoulder while the elder glances behind him. None of them had noticed the line that formed after Jae as they were talking, all of them eavesdropping on their conversation. The first person in line, a middle-aged lady with an annoyed frown on her face, glares at Jae, her heeled shoe tapping against the floor as she grips her wallet.

He grimaces and steps away from the cashier. "Sorry. I didn't notice." 

Sungjin bursts out laughing.

 

 

"Sungjin, no, I can't do this." 

Cuddled on the couch together, united by Sungjin's large blanket and the mountain of mismatched pillows, Jae cowers behind his boyfriend's broad shoulders, wanting to protect himself from the the demon chase onscreen. His erratic heartbeat slows a little bit at the soothing rose scent from Sungjin's hoodie, but he yelps anyway when the demon manifests itself on the TV. 

Though Sungjin was far more terrified, he keeps himself still and wraps a strong, solid arm against Jae's waist. "It's okay," he mumbles, eyes glued to the screen. "I'm here." 

"You're here, but so is that goddamn demon-- ah fuck," Jae curses, shutting his eyes hard. Blood splatters across the screen, accompanied by painful yelling and bones crunching, enough to chill them to the core. "Shit. I don't think I can sleep tonight." 

"Which is why I'm staying over." Pressing a random kiss on the crown of Jae's head, Sungjin moves his hand upwards to stroke the elder's hair. "So you won't be scared. If any demons appear tonight, you know who'll protect you from them." 

"Who, you?" 

"No, you." 

Jae bursts into laughter, grabs one of his pillows and smashes it against his boyfriend's shoulder. "Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

>   * hi hello i started this bc i saw one of the aus my friend sent me and i was bored (even tho i have to study for entrance exams and all), and all of a sudden it blew up to 4.8k :) i didn't take my time beta-ing this, tho, so until i edit this again, pls forgive any mistakes!
>   * also the park bros tag is so dry i HAD to contribute to it
>   * as usual, hmu on [twt](http://twitter.com/seohngjin) or [tumblr](http://sungjhin.tumblr.com)!
> 



End file.
